Hearth to Hearth
by choleeblue
Summary: cerita ini aku ambil dari film india 'Dhadkhan'. gak sebagus film itu emang. aku juga berjuang banget bikin fanfict ini. apalagi dengan kondisi yang kekurangan kyumin momment ya.. aku juga masih newbi, saran dan kritik yang baik aku terima banget. selamat membaca. jangan lupa review..


"Oppa!"

Teriak seorang gadis berbaju putih sambil berjalan pelan diatas rumput hijau. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai rapi. Sesekali gadis itu memperbaiki letak rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya karena terpaan angin.

"Oppa! Yesung oppa!" Teriaknya lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Yesung oppa! Hm, baiklah aku tahu kau sedang bersembunyi disuatu tempat." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oppa, kau tak ingin menemuiku ?" Tanyanya.

"Baiklah, jika kau masih bersembunyi lebih baik aku pergi saja. Aku pergi oppa!" Katanya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan.

"Tidak Sungmin. Jangan pergi!"

Mendengar teriakan itu dia tersenyum manis. Dia berbalik dan melihat sosok tinggi Yesung oppanya sedang berdiri disamping sebuah pohon.

"Jangan pergi Sungmin. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Yesung mendekatinya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Hm, kenapa aku harus tinggal ? Apakah pantas bersembunyi dan menyulitkan orang, lalu melarang orang itu pergi ?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengancingkan kancing kemeja Yesung.

"Lalu, apakah pantas membuat orang lain menunggu begitu lama ?" Yesung bertanya balik sambil menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Hmm.. tidak. Tapi aku mendapat masalah, dan kenapa kau tak mengerti masalahku ?" Rajuk Sungmin sambil berbalik badan.

Yesung tersenyum melihat kekasihnya merajuk. Sebenarnya siapa yang salah disini ? Dan siapa yang seharusnya merajuk ?

"Hei, hei.. apakah tuan putri dari istana memiliki masalah ?" Tanya Yesung sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Itu harusnya ada pada diriku yang hidup di jalanan." Gurau Yesung.

Sungmin menghempaskan tangan Yesung.

"Itu lagi! Kau selalu saja menangisi nasibmu." Kata Sungmin.

"Kau tahu manusia itu tidak boleh menangisi nasibnya, tapi mensyukuri nasibnya." Tambahnya sambil memukul dada Yesung.

"Hei, nasib tidak membuatku menangis. Tapi cintamu yang membuatku menangis." Ujar Yesung sambil berjalan mundur dan menunjuk Sungmin.

Sungmin terpaku mendengarnya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Yesung sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Tapi itulah masalahnya." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Masalah ?"

"Hm, Oppa. Pernikahanku telah diatur." Kata Sungmin.

"Apa ? Apa yang kau katakan ?" Tanya Yesung pelan.

"Ayahku telah mengatur pernikahanku oppa!" Jawab Sungmin.

"Dia pria kaya yang tampan dan mapan. Dia memiliki banyak harta, tanah, warisan dan semuanya. Dia memiliki semuanya, oppa!" Jelas Sungmin.

"Ayahku telah mencarikanku pangeran yang sebenarnya. Mungkin ini juga akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita, oppa. Maafkan aku." Tambahnya sambil menunduk.

"Apa maksudnya Lee Sungmin. Aku masih tak mengerti!" Geram Yesung sambil memegang kedua bahu Sungmin.

"Ini pertemuan terakhir kita, oppa. Kumohon mengertilah. Dan selamat tinggal, Kim Yesung."

Sungmin membalik badannya dan berlari pelan.

"Lee Sungmin!"

Yesung menarik tangan Sungmin dan memaksanya untuk menatapnya.

"Kau sedang mempermainkanku ? Kenapa kau pergi, Sungmin ? Kenapa ?" Tanya Yesung sambil memegang kedua lengan Sungmin erat.

"Ada apa ? Apa kau ketakutan ?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau ketakutan ? Haha aku hanya bercanda. Haha" sungmin bertanya sambil tertawa.

Yesung menatap Sungmin dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara ketakutan dan lega. Lega karena Sungmin hanya bercanda, tapi dia takut jika ucapan Sungmi menjadi kenyataan. Bagaimanapun latar belakang mereka berbeda. Lee Sungmi terlahir sebagai anak pengusaha kaya di Seoul, sedangkan dia hanya seorang penyanyi kafe yang hidup pas pasan.

"Jangan pernah bercanda seperti itu. Itu terdengar menyakitkan." Kata Yesung pelan.

"Tapi itu tak pernah terjadi. Aku tak dijodohkan dengan siapapun. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, oppa. Ini hanya lelucon." Balas Sungmin.

"Tidak! Aku menerima semua leluconmu. Tapi tidak jika itu mengatakan perpisahan." Kata Yesung.

"Kau merasakan detak jantungku ? Dia berdetak sangat cepat ketika mendengar perpisahan kita." Ujar Yesung sambil meletakan jemari Sungmin di dada kirinya.

"Oppa, kau terlalu menganggapnya serius. Bagaimana jika benar-benar.."

"Tidak! Jika itu terjadi maka aku akan mengacaukan mereka." Potong Yesung.

"Mengacaukan siapa ? Aku ?"tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak, aku tak akan mebiarkanmu dalam bahaya. Lebih baik aku mati. Karena meskipun aku mati, hatiku masih akan sepenuhnya milikmu. Kuharap kaupun begitu." Kata Yesung sambil mengusap kedua pipi Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin terharu mendengar ucapan Yesung. Lakilaki ini tak berbohong. Dia selalu mengatakan isi hatinya ketika sedang risau. Sungmin merasakan bibir Yesung mengecup dahinya lembut. Lalu kemudian bibirnyalah yang dikecup hangat oleh Yesung. Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman hangat dari kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin dan Yesung berjalan bergandengan mengelilingi taman.

"Oppa, bukankah kau sangat mencintaiku ? Coba katakan seberapa besar cintamu padaku." Ucap Sungmin.

"Jika cintamu seluas lautan, maka cintaku lebih dari itu. Jika cintamu setinggi gunung everest, maka cintaku lebih dari itu. Jika cintamu sejagat raya, maka cinta lebih dari itu." Jawab Yesung sambil menatap dalam pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan terharu.

"Jangan terlalu mencitaiku, oppa. Kau akan merasakan sakit yang tak seharusnya." Ujar Sungmin.

"Apa istimewanya aku ? Apa bagusnya aku ?" Tambahnya.

"Kau duniaku Sungmin. Dulu aku hanya seorang mengamen jalanan yang selalu mabuk-mabukan dan merokok. Tapi kehadiranmu merubah semuanya. Kini aku menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Meskipun aku masih merokok." Jelas Yesung.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah merokok. Aku tak perokok." Suruh Sungmin.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku meskipun aku perokok." Kata Yesung.

"Tapi tidak dengan kebiasaan merokokmu." Balas Sungmin.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang ayo antar aku pulang dengan mobil mewahmu itu." Ujar Yesung sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

Mobil Sungmin berhenti di sebuah gerbang rumah sederhana.

"Baiklah, putri. Jangan terlambat lagi besok. Aku tunggu di kafe jam 6 sore."ujap Yesung.

"Yesung oppa." Panggil Sungmin.

"Hm ?"

"Akankah kau membukakan pintuku dan mengantarku bertemu ibumu ?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu. Tapi nanti." Jawab Yesung.

"Tidak. Aku akan menemuinya sekarang juga." Kata Sungmin.

"Apa kau memaksa ?"

"Ya, aku memaksa!"

"Kalau begitu ayo!"

Sungmin memekik senang. Kemudian dia keluar dari mobilnya. Dan mengikuti langkah Yesung memasuki rumahnya.

"Lihat, ini rumahku. Bahkan lebih kecil dari mobilmu bukan ?" Ucap Yesung.

"Hei, rumah bukanlah masalah dalam suatu hubungan. Tapi hati yang berperan untuk itu." Hibur Sungmin.

"Naiklah, lalu buka pintu kecil diujung sana, dan masuklah." Suruh Yesung sambil melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Ya, oppa! Kau mau kemana ? Kenapa pergi ?" Teriak Sungmin.

"Aku tak ingin mengganggu. Pergi dan temui dia." Jawab Yesung.

Sungmin memanggil Yesung berkali-kali, namun pria itu malan tak menghiraukannya. Dan Sungmin menyerah. Dengan hati hati dia menaiki tangga kayu. Berjalan menuju pintu yang dimaksud Yesung. Dan ternyata pintunya terbuka. Menampilkan sosok anggung yang sedang mendengarkan lagu ballad dari radio besar disampingnya.

"Permisi." Sapa Sungmin.

Sosok itu mematikan radionya dan mendekati Sungmin.

"Kau siapa ?" Tanyanya.

"Aku.. aku.. Yesung oppa.. hm"

Sungmin merutuk Yesung dalam hati. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ah! Biarkan aku yang menjawab. Kau pasti Lee Sungmin." Jawab sosok itu dengan senang.

"Ya, aku Lee Sungmin."

"Aku tahu siapa dirimu, masuklah nak. Biarkan orang tua ini menjamu mu." Katany sambil menarik Sungmin agar duduk di sebuah kursi usang, dan dia duduk disamping Sungmin.

"Kau sangat cantik Sungmin." Pujinya.

"Tapi tidak secantikmu, bibi." Elak Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa bibi mengenaliku ?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalimu, aku melihatmu dari mata anakku." Balas ibu Yesung.

"Apakah Yesung oppa mengatakan semua tentangku ?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Dia tidak berkata apapun. Dia tak pernah berbicara apapun tentangmu." Jawabnya yang membuat Sungmin bingung.

"Tapi kau tahu aku seorang ibu. Aku bisa melihat gadis bernama Lee Sungmin itu dari matanya." Tambahnya.

"Lalu kemana Yesung oppa sekarang ? Dia hanya mengirimku untuk bertemu denganmu. Dan dia selalu emosi ketik berbicara. Kau tahu kenapa dia selalu emosi ?" Tanya Sungmin panjang lebar.

Ibu yesung menatap Sungmin sedih. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Dia marah padaku." Jawab ibu Yesung.

"Eoh ?"

"Marah padamu ? Kenapa ?" Tanya Sungmin terbata.

"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu, dan aku tak akan merasiakan apapun darimu. Hubungan lama tak seharusnya mengubur rasahia bukan ?" Tanya ibu Yesung yang membuat Sungmin bingung.

"Aku seorang ibu yang hamil diluar penikahan, Sungmin." Katanya membuat Sungmin terpaku.

To be cont.

Halo haloo. I am back with new story..

Segitu dulu ceritanya. Nunggu respone baik dari kalian. Cerita ini udah aku buat sampe tamat, karena ini dari film ya. Entah ini bisa dikatakan remake atau bukan. Yang jelas ini aku ambil dari film india yang judulnya "Dhadkhan". Cuma beberapa doang yang aku bedain. Sekali lagi, ini cerita sama kayak film india dhadkhan ya.. aku gak akn ngklaim ini ceritaku sepenuhnya, ntar aku dibilang plagiat lagi.. maaf ya kalo ceritanya garing ngebosenin.

Jangan lupa vote And comment ya..


End file.
